Kyoko wonders
by fallenx101
Summary: kyokos crazy mind comes up with a new crazy idea. but will this idea be too much for ren? ONESHOT. I FIXED THE SPELLING!


I fixed the spelling. I didn't know how to use spell check on here and my word pad doesn't have one so thats why my spelling was off. And i do read my writing before i put it on here but i didn't notice anything wrong. So forgive me. i'll try to get better. And for those who don't think my writing means alot to me then your wrong. I love writing. it's all i have going for me. I'm not saying i'm lazy or blameing my ADHD on my writing but it does make it alittle harder. You try writing or thinking when the littlest thing can distract you. Plus i know i'm just making excuses but i want to get this out. I haven't been writing that long so i'm still learning just like i'm still learning how to use this websit.

So again I tried to fix the spelling best i could. FORGIVE ME for all the mistakes.

I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day outside the LME building. Inside the building stood one Tsuruga ren in an almost empty hallway. Besides him the only other person in the hall was one Mogami Kyoko who was the object of ren's attention though he knew he should be off somewhere reading his lines for his next job. Well it's not like he wasn't planning on doing that. In fact he was walking around looking for an empty office or stairwell to read when he saw out of the corner of his eye a girl in a bright pink jumpsuit leaning on a mop which he had noted she should be using the mop to clean the hall and not leaning on it. But once he had seen the actress his script was forgotten and was now standing behind her planning on messing with her about how she should be cleaning and not just staring off into space. But she hadn't even turned around when he started walking toward her. Ren was sure she would have turned around to see who was walking down the hall but she didn't. So he went to stand next to her only to go unnoticed once again but this time he was able to tell why she hadn't turned around. She was deep in thought. Ren could tell by the many faces kyoko was making. Though she made many faces they were all kinda the same. Instead of going from happy to sad they wall showed only one thing 'Confused'.

After about ten minutes of ren standing next to kyoko just watching he finally thought maybe if he said something she would come out of this trance like state and notice him. Yes ren was worried about her but what really got to him was how he has been standing there for ten minutes without her even looking at him or saying a simple 'Hi'. Sure it gave ren a chance to just stand there looking at the love of his life But ren was lonely and he knew he was wrong for being so and being selfish for wanting kyoko to just notice him when something was wrong with her but that didn't stop him from feeling lonely and alittle hurt. But he did want to know what was troubling kyoko so he decided to ask her.

"U-Uh m-mogami-San? Is something wrong?" Hearing her name snapped kyoko out of her thoughts and back to the real world which consist of rens face only inches from hers with him looking right into her eyes. Startled kyoko took a step back and said.

"Oh! Ts-Tsuruga-San you scared me...Um is there something you need?" Ren didn't say anything and just studied kyoko. He had noticed her step back but didn't say anything about it. _'She was just alittle shocked. Thats all.'_He kept repeating in his head. But then he saw how uncomfortable she was getting with him just staring at her still bent over at her height to look into her eyes. Ren stood back up to give her some space and he said

"Mogami-san is something the matter?"

"N-No. Every thing's fine." Ren could tell she was lying and kyoko also knew he knew.

"Mogami-San you looked confused about something and thinking really hard when I came over. So whats on your mind?" Ren wasn't going to let kyoko go without telling him what was on her mind and kyoko also knew this too. So ren just stood there looking at kyoko waiting for her answer because standing there for ten minutes really made him wonder what was on her mind to cause all those funny faces but what came out of kyokos mouth was REALLY something ren wasn't expecting. Kyoko was looking into rens eyes then she hung her head in defeat and said

_sigh_ "Girls."

"Girls?" Ren repeated alittle confused. At kyokos nod he asked " Wh-What about them?" Still confused as to where this was going. Kyoko looked up at ren and looked right into his eyes wondering if she could really tell him. _'He'll think I'm stupid and never want to talk to me ever again after I tell him or he'll make fun of maybe he won't and still talk to me.'_After that thought kyoko sighed again and then began to tell ren but first wanted to see if she could get out of telling him.

"Well it's kinda a long story." She said still looking at ren waiting and hoping he wouldn't have time and leave her alone because it was a bit embarrassing telling her sempai this. But she had no such luck today for he said "I have time." with a slight smile dancing on his lips. Kyoko looked down and finally answered

"_sigh_OK. The other day Moko-San came over and we had a _'Girls night'_because we've both been so busy and I just got a new leading role and wouldn't have time to hang out with moko-San. You've already heard of the role. So anyway we were watching some random drama on TV called "_Forbidden Love_"." Kyoko looked up at ren to find him looking at her listening to every word she said and asked

"Have you ever heard of it?" Ren just shook his head meaning he hasn't. Kyoko also took his silence as meaning she could go on. So she did.

"I hadn't heard of it before but the title caught my interest and there was nothing on. Here the drama was about two girls going through alot of horrible things just to be with each other. And no not as just friends." At hearing this rens eyes went as wide as they could with his mouth hanging opening just alittle. Seeing this kyoko let out a small laugh

"Yeah. I had the same reaction when I learned that. You see I thought it was about two best friends in the beginning. But I understood what they really were to each other very fast." Kyoko didn't really know how to say the next part herself. In fact she was thinking about that when ren showed up. Kyoko looked down slightly confused on what to say when ren finally spoke

"Is that what you were thinking about before?" Kyoko looked up and ren could see how confused she was in her eyes.

"Kinda. I was thinking about the story line among other things. I mean sure they had a hard time getting people to understand and welcome them but they seemed happy even with everything they were dealing with. They understood each other even if none else did. It just made me wonder if being with a girl would be better then a guy." Kyokos face was bright red as she said the last part to ren.

Ren was beyond shocked. The love of his life just said she was thinking about being with a girl. He didn't know if he should be turned on by the idea of kyoko and another girl or scream. '_Just when I was hoping that one day we maybe able to be together her crazy mind comes up with an idea like this.'_ He thought before he said after a long silence.

"You're thinking about being with a girl?" At her nod ren thought he had to do something, anything to get this idea out of her head. Then he thought of a reason why she maybe thinking about this. "You know even if you're with a girl you can still get hurt. And you might regret your choice." Kyoko looked up to meet his eyes. It wasn't like she hadn't thought about that but

"I know, But girls understand girls feelings. So even if it didn't work out they could end it in a nice way. Also..." Before she could say anymore ren bent down placing his lips over hers cutting off anything else she would say on that subject. Ren didn't care at the moment what could happen because of this. The only thought in his mind was getting this idea of dating girls out of her mind before he never got a chance with her.

When kyoko felt rens lips over hers her eyes went as wide as they could get. She couldn't believe the _'Tsuruga Ren' _was kissing her. Soon she relaxed and closed her eyes and leaned into the kiss. Then all to soon ren pulled away. '_Wh-What just happened? He Ki-kissed me. What does that mean?' _Thoughts like that were running though her mind while she just stood there frozen with a blank look on her face. Eye slightly wide.

Ren just chuckled to himself then started whistling as he walked away from the frozen mogami kyoko with one thought in mind 'She won't be thinking about girls anymore."

* * *

Fallen~ Thanks for reading. sorry once again if it sucked. please review and let me know what i could have done better.

NOTE! for those of you who read Mother I'm so so sorry for the long wait. as i said before i don't put much thought into my writing and never plan anything. I'll try to get better. I also have ADHD and can't always sit still long enough to think or write. please understand. I'm aiming to have the next chapter out by the end of this week. so please bear with me. (bows)


End file.
